She In Ripper Street
by ScarletteMoon
Summary: Another adventure of Sherlock Holmes and his friend John Watson where they must find the murderer gutting their victims, with the help of a beautiful young detective, look responsible, but the detective feel great attraction for her.


Chapter 1-Sherlock needs a love?

A snowy night in Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes and his friend John Watson, enjoyed the rest after solving another adventure, John looked at Sherlock and began to think it was time that his friend had a faithful companion.

\- Sherlock, do not you think it's time to know or live with a partner?-

questing Watson.

\- asked us not think dear Watson, it's not my time to those things, now I have to concentrate on myself -said Sherlock.

-These Sure? ... You may eventually need a- Watson said -Well, I will go to take air -and putting on his hat, went slowly closing the door.

Chapter 2-New Adventure

At dawn, Inspector Lestrade told them about new research, Sherlock and Watson came to a lonely street of Lestrage

-who is?- Sherlock asked.

\- Well, this is Lorraine Evans, a very extravagant woman, who apparently died mysteriously last night being gutted -Lestrage explained.

Sherlock began to smell and investigate the deceased Lorraine Evans

-She walked walking, talking to someone, a man, the man went to the alley, she followed him, coming too, a mysterious, grabbed her and brutally killed, then, the gutted fleeing the end-investigate after- Sherlock explained.

Then Lorraine was gutted,

\- that horror ... the most -unexpected Watson said.

-'Actually, there is a researcher, she was a nurse, and apparently, can be the sister of Lorraine, is very shy and quiet,- he said Lestrade asked,'

-Who is -said Sherlock -What is your name? -.

-We're known Lestrade said ... Her name is Annie Evans said.

-Where We can find? Watson asked.

-She where there is a park where she goes well, I can reunite with her -said Lestrade.

Chapter 3-Annie Evans...

Arriving at snowy park Weins, Sherlock and Watson were taken by Lestrade to where they meet with young

-Here is -Lestrade said- Annie hello- greeted at her out.

Annie came out, it seemed, was a young white skin, blue eyes, long black hair and wearing an elegant dress and a cute smile, apparently, he stopped in shock at Sherlock, but he did not show it.

-Annie, they are friends Sherlock Holmes and John Watson -said Lestrade.

\- Much taste- said John.

-Gentlemen-just said, smiling and being more friendly.

-We Assist in the investigation of your sister, Lorraine, she sadly was killed regardless -Sherlock said.

-she Died? -Annie asked nervously -Oh no ... Who could it be? -.

-Relax, we'll help with that- said Watson-Right Sherlock ? -he asked, but he refused to answer.

-Well, for now, if they want, can meet at Baker Street and so could investigate the murder -said Lestrade.

And he went, leaving the three alone.

-Well, shall we?- Watson asked to be gentle with her.

-Yes, said -Annie and everyone went while Sherlock ignored.

Chapter 4-Discussion and Love.

When entering Baker Street, Sherlock denied entry to Annie.

\- You think I'll let the entrance? -Sherlock asked angrily.

-a ... no? ... in fact only come to help- nervous Annie said.

-Oh Great! You think I'll let the entrance to a woman so young and child like you? it's a joke!- Sherlock scoffed.

-Well thank you'm accepting -Annie said -I'm doing this for my sister-she said.

Upon arrival, Mrs. Hudson looked at Annie and was surprised.

-Oh! Sherlock is your girlfriend? -She asked.

-No! -cried-not surprised ... not only is-seriously told fellow said and left.

\- Oh dear, you are so beautiful and sweet -impressed he said.

-Thank you Mrs ... -said Annie .

-Mrs. Hudson! sweetie! -.

-Annie Evans- said the girl.

\- Well, enough of speeches, many women have been murdered and disemboweled by a psychopath- said Sherlock explained.

-Well ... just remain a suspicion ... why? -Watson asked.

-Psychopath Watson ...- Sherlock said -... psychopath.

-But ... then a psycho, murders women without any reason, it will be difficult to find- Annie said -Since always killer in solitary places, could be a key to finding him, London is a crowded place, and for that reason is hidden in lonely places, especially cottages and alleys -explained -As far as we should go further and see if there is any option -Annie said.

Watson was surprised like Sherlock after learning so I knew to be level of intelligence than him, but would not.

-Yes both say that going to lonely places, we will go by night, it may appear more as it is in a quiet moment, so we released our greater intelligence to calculate the streets and the right time to find it ... so. ..we 're go -explained looking at Annie who looked surprised.

-Well! Wait in the night,-said Watson.

Annie was a little frightened, so he walked away slowly.- Well ...- he said a little nervous.

Chapter 5-The Fear

Upon reaching the alley, Sherlock made the plan with Watson and Annie.

\- Well, we hide in those garbage cans, when approaching the victim, Annie make noises away, so the monster and John and I will go after him and get him- explained.

-Okay -they said.

In that, a lady came to live to go home at night suddenly heard someone coming, so Annie began making noise drew her, the monster approached mysteriously Sherlock and John were about to catch it but not They achieved it.

-Annie go for it!- He shouted John.

Annie looked at the monster and began to hear of his childhood teasing from his brothers Lorraine and Ralph, so he was shocked and let it kill the woman and fled.

Sherlock was furious with Annie, arriving at Baker Street, he began shouting.

-You were ready! and a little detail of having caught! But not accepted ! You stayed in shock! Do not understand that you're immature? ... You can not even stop a psychopath! Do not you do anything, then what are you doing here? ... Go ... go here said angry and desperate. They do not know the reason ... do not know ... I never will not understand ... I do not know ... nervous and a bit depressing -said

-Think what you want about me ... okay ... I'll take it ... I've said that for years supported -and ran into the snowy morning.

Watson felt a little anxious and Mrs. Hudson was a little angry at Sherlock.

\- Sherlock ... she's a little better than Irene, accept it ...- said Ms. Hudson and left.

Chapter 6-The Reason

Sherlock follow Annie ran after arriving at the park, she saw him and she accepted.

-I know ... I'm very childish for you! but they know? still proud of it! It would be better for you! But nothing is perfect! Why is this happening! -He shouted from afar nervous and sat on the sidewalk. Sherlock sat to one side.

-You have a reason-questioned-re shy ... quiet ... and stayed in shock when you saw the monster ... what was it? -Then asked to investigate it.

\- Well ... a girl ... it was just ... my two older brothers Ralph and Lorraine were pranksters and heavy, so one night of October 31, told horror stories, I arrived and met with them and with my cousins, then Ralph told the story of "Jack the Ripper" a murderer who killed and gutted women, I could not forget it, they mocked, neighbors, everyone made fun of me, me They hated and not even my parents did something, and I guess the man who ruined my life ... is remembering Jack -explained.

Sherlock was silent and felt guilty about their treatment and began to feel a strong attraction to her, so he decided to murder the Ripper.

-You know? ... Unexpectedly, I know ... and maybe we win a battle where one ... so ... will not leave -said in a serious but felt something.

Sherlock and Annie apologized and returned to Baker Street.

Chapter 7-Sherlock is in love!

Sherlock told the story of Annie to Watson.

-Sherlock ... I guess you have something -said Watson-You can tell me ...- quiet. - .

-Watson Not be romantic ... it's nothing between us ... just that ...- said and thought

-. Hey, you want to kill Jack, can only mean one thing ... -I suspect Watson.

\- Well ... yes ... I ... I can not believe that happens to me ... yes ... ducked his head and lifted I'm in love with Annie ... I do not know why ... always wish out of my mind, and that unfortunate knows the game winning -Sherlock explained.

\- 'Easy'll let you kill him ... and know ... wanted to know and tell you ... that ... Annie told me, she loves you ... that you despised because they wanted to express his love for you,-said John.

-what? he asked surprised and a little tipsy.

Chapter 8-Looking Ripper

Watson and Lestrade spoke for a moment.

\- Hey, is supposed to send Annie Evans to help, not to make him love -Lestrade said.

-Well, I can not imagine how it could have been, from the beginning hated and now love, I think we found to Ms. Holmes- Watson joked.

-Sherlock would not come to investigate the murder?- Lestrade said.

-No ... but everything seems to be the famous murderer "Jack the Ripper" and is the biggest fear of Annie Watson said-But still ... she wants to kill him -.

\- Well, the question is ... Where is Holmes?- He asked the inspector. Both were silent and thoughtful.

Annie was in Baker Street to see the snow in the nervous thinking window.

\- Annie? darling? ... everything okay? Asked the Mrs. Hudson with a cup of coffee.

-Well ... I ...- said nervous-and not know it? -He asked.

-That love for Sherlock ... yes why dear?- Hesitated.

Annie kept looking window snowfall because winter had arrived and soon be Christmas.

\- It's that I do not know ...- hesitated young detective ...-I believe that a man so serious and handsome ... ... want a shy woman ... field like me? -Asked strange feeling If I'm not even a woman like Irene Adler ... not even I have the same gift she is right ... ... and I look and I'm feeling childish ...- he said that should not be there.

Mrs. Hudson looked at the young detective and found it was the perfect match for Sherlock but Annie felt he was not and should not be.

Sherlock was in the cold night, looking for Jack, entering the mysterious street known as "Ripper Street" to enter into a solitary room, was prepared and investigated as discrete, in the most unexpected moment, behind him was the darkness where He appeared a man with hat and his face was not due to a black mask that covered everything and attacked, they could not see anything, suddenly, I was just hand fall to the ground.

Chapter 9-Sherlock In Danger

Annie was thoughtful, then began investigating the photos of the killings, the dead women and gutted, then I saw who appeared in each photo a broken sign and hidden saying the name "Ripper Street", so I began to think, then he began to see the pictures of the dead women days before seeing that behind them was a man in black with his face hidden, so I began to think quietly.

-Ripper ... "Ripper Street" ... I miss ... a murderer so good ...- she said quietly concentrating.

Suddenly, he saw in his mind Ripper killing someone and gutting in a dark, deserted quarter, she remembered that Holmes had gone to "Ripper Street" to kill him.

-I'm the only one who knows ... I go -In Annie said that he thought I should kill him quietly so he pulled out his gun and apparently Annie changed her shy nature of being more furious.

At that time, he came Mrs. Hudson.

\- Annie, where are you going?- Asked to see her walk out dressed in shorts, boots and coat.

\- Sherlock went looking for Jack but has not returned, must go, is the way to kill him- angry said.

-You know where this at least? I'm afraid-asked nervously.

\- "Ripper Street" -Annie said and walked away angry seeing ducking.

-I'm afraid, be careful Annie ! -She cried Mrs. Hudson.

-No I will have ... -he said as he felt courage to know that Jack was the person she loved so much, being Sherlock.

Chapter 10-What Happens?

The Ms. Hudson was looking desperately John and Lestrade finding them walking back to Baker Street.

-John ! John ! -She cried Mrs. Hudson.

-Mrs. Hudson. what happens? asked Watson.

-Where Are Sherlock and Annie? -Lestrade asked peering unseeing.

\- It's that! cried Mrs. Hudson Sherlock was kidnapped by "Jack the Ripper" and Annie decipher everything and decided to save him ... the two will die! -desperate and frightened he said.

-where Is? He asked the inspector.

\- "Ripper Street" recalled Watson -

We cried Ripper Street and the two bullets were filling their guns going fast

Chapter 11-Ripper Street

Meanwhile, Sherlock woke up tied to a chair, unable to see well since I had been unconscious, in that, I saw something being approached Jack.

-who You are? -he asked blankly.

-You're They call ... Holmes ... right? -Asked with a mysterious and sinister voice.

-As you know? -He hesitated.

-They -all know ... and even I ... everyone knows what I mean ... some are endangered and others already were said Jack Well ... I fulfill what I so desire. ..but you seem ... You're preventing me ... so I'll have to take you to another world with them ... -he said pointing a gun.

-Do it ...- Sherlock said -You can already start -.

Meanwhile, Annie walked angrily as heard in his mind the ridicule of his brothers to her, but Annie could resist and walked and walked angrily to go through Ripper Street, she drew his gun and hid in a wall discussing both, then Annie used things used to create a catapult with small boats, and a rope with which I believe the catapult, cough did discreetly silent as he listened to everything, put the bullet to make it at high speed like a massacre.

Chapter 11-Jack you're going to die!

Jack was about to kill Sherlock so she hid and let the spring fast rope out the bullet passing next to Jack, he turned and Annie where you used another rope knotted pistol leaning to a wall by pulling, shoot the gun, and did it again hurting Jack, he was angry shouting

-Get out of there! -. He fetched.

At that time, Annie pulled a knife and quickly appeared behind Sherlock dropping.

-You know I'll die right now?- He asked.

\- Yes ... it's a good day to die, -'said Annie.

At that time, felt that Jack was coming and they hid in a corner, Sherlock and Annie started thinking about how to kill Jack, in that, Jack appeared behind Annie attacking starting a fight between them.

-Your shouted'm ruined everything! -

That, Sherlock appeared and began hitting fighting both Annie was crawling on the floor because he had hurt his leg, Jack was about to kill Sherlock after a fierce battle, so Annie decided to sacrifice and began to fight Jack who had a knife, and he fought Annie unexpectedly stabbed Jack Annie, Sherlock was shocked to see that she had sacrificed for him. Unexpectedly, Annie had managed to hold the knife and volt killing Jack, Annie smiled as he died. That came Watson and Lestrade.

-Sherlock you are okay? He asked John.

-Yes ... it was nothing ...- nervous said.

\- I'm glad you've killed -Watson said.

-I was not wanted It was John- said -she said while flipping to see Lestrade bandaged hand.

Chapter 12-Goodbye Annie

Annie had packed to leave, then said goodbye to everyone.

-Thank you Mrs. Hudson -said all embracing.

-Also Affection, I hope you come to visit -said.

Annie went and said goodbye to Lestrade.

-Thanks for your help, you know if you need anything -he said, smiling.

-I notice you -said Lestrade.

In that, Annie went and said goodbye to John.

-Goodbye John, say hello to your wife my part-said .

-When you return from your trip will be warned, thanks for everything Annie -he said.

Finally Annie was with Sherlock

-Well ... the adventure ended ... hopefully someday we meet- Annie said smiling.

\- Sure ... I wish ... -Sherlock said -thanks for everything, 'he said.

Annie said goodbye and was closing the door, Sherlock kept looking like he had not been able to say his love for Annie.

Chapter 13-The First Kiss

Annie walked to the train station, she was a little sad about everything, wondering if he had declared his love for Sherlock or suddenly saw something coming, someone was running and pushing people, Annie began to think hesitating, in that he began to hear someone say her name, she got off the train and saw Sherlock excitedly ran and both were.

-Annie before you go ...- said tired-I confess something Annie said .. I ... I love you- he confided.

-Sherlock ... I ... I wanted to tell you something ... but I won in she said laughing -Also say I love you- said.

Sherlock and Annie kissed.

Chapter 14-Merry Christmas Mr. and Mrs. Holmes

He arrived on Christmas Eve, apparently, Sherlock and Annie were already boyfriends, Sherlock was playing the violin, Mrs. Hudson, John and Lestrade sat enjoying the music of Sherlock, Mary the wife of John had returned from traveling and was there, the Ms. Hudson served coffee to drink. Sherlock

\- Annie come?- Asked Mrs. Hudson.

-I Do not know ...- he said-but said that might not come.

that, he was interrupted because someone opened the door, all were nervous to hear, then entering Annie arranged.

-Excuse me ... if I got ... later -She said nervious .

-No ...- Sherlock said smiling.

\- Well, we have to celebrate Christmas' -said Mrs. Hudson.

and Finishing the narrative.


End file.
